Moonlight Shadow
by BlackRose-TheDeathofInnocence
Summary: A story I'm writing. It's an original. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 0 and 1

Chapter 0.

"Oye! Boris wake up!" Anastasia yelled throwing a shoe at her roommate Boris.

_Sigh why do you have to be such a troublesome girl._

"If you want to talk to me Boris, Speak to me out loud. This bond…we don't know who could be listening.."

_Yes because yelling things out loud is much more discreet._

"Humph, get your lazy butt up now.

_Make me, shorty._

"I AM NOT SHORT! NOW OUT OF BED" Anastasia said punching Boris.

_Alright I'm up…oye…what do you want._

"I made you breakfast! 3"

_You're insane you realize this right? You can't punch people and then be all happy…it's not normal. _

"Well you should know the best people in life are insane."

…_.u push the limit_

_. _"Hey…we're all we have."

_Only because you killed your last boyfriend, _Boris replied shaking his head while eating the pancakes.

"Shut up. "

Chapter 1

"Sigh, why are you dragging me to walk around in the plaza?" Boris said looking at all the people around him. He hated people, they were all so naïve..clueless to the war he and his sister had been fighting to save them. _Stupid…why should we save them. All of them have the same pathetic aura..the same. _Anastasia quit searching through dresses, and quickly looked around in alert. Her brother had stopped mid-thought, and was staring intently at some pathetic con man. "Boris what do you think of this?" she chirped pretending to ask about a dress. _His aura…it's strange…we need him. Convince him to join us. _"What! How can you even say that" she exclaimed. _You're causing a scene, just do as I say. __**Heh…you forget people think we are talking about the dress. Fine..I'll befriend him…but I don't trust him.**_ _You're not supposed too. _


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2

"School? NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO!" Boris screamed as Anastasia dragged him down the street. "Boris seriously, how old are you?" she scolded. _18…_ "Exactly, now cowboy up and walk to the high school so people at least think you are sane!" she continued crossing the street. _Ha like you know anything about sane! __**I'm not the one throwing a temper tantrum about attending the first day of senior year. **_"Oh yea well NYAH! ~" Boris screamed sticking out his tongue at his older sister. "Yea ok, whatever Boris. You're supposed to be to older more mature on…ow!" Anastasia yelped as she bumped into what seemed like a brick wall. "What was..oh sorry!" she said as she realized what she walked into wasn't a brick wall but a person. She scanned him quickly. He was tall with tan skin, long straight black hair, and dark black eyes ringed in red. He was good-looking no doubt about that, but his wide-eyed expression and tense body language distracted her from that. Why was he staring at her like some kind of alien?

Then all of the sudden Boris stepped in front of her, and stared at the guy. _Anya..He's one of us, and he knows what we are. _Anastasia stepped back in surprise and watched her brother and the stranger for what seemed like hours. Then she caught a strange scent, she drew closer to the man and smelled him. He did smell of the supernatural, and Boris had a knack for automatically knowing things. She looked up at him, and he looked down and smiled. "Hello little one," he said.

_Oh no…_

"I AM NOT LITTLE! I AM A SENIOR IN HIGHSCHOOL! I'M 17 THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN CALL ME LITTLE," Anastasia ranted as she lunged for him. Boris reacted quickly and grabbed her just before she landed a punch, which could have been deadly. "Sorry about that Alexi, she's sensitive about her height," he apologized. Alexi nodded, and replied "Well seeing as I know what you are, it would make me an idiot to ask how you know my name. Your sister she mentioned you were seniors?" "Yea at the local high school," Boris said releasing Anastasia. Alexi nodded. "Me too, I'm sticking with you guys."

Chapter 3

"That's stupid!"Anastasia screamed. "YOUR STUPID," Alexi screamed back. "YEA WELL YOUR POKEMON GAME IS STUPID!" "TAKE THAT BACK!" "MAKE ME" _Ahya…they've been screaming all the way to lunch. _"BORIS, TELL YOUR SISTER SHE'S STUPID," Alexi demanded. "Your face is stupid," Anastasia replied. They continued the argument all the way until they chose a spot under the trees to sit and eat. "Where do you live Alexi?" Boris asked trying to change the subject. "Ah…well I'm homeless as of now." Alexi replied sheepishly. "You are?" exclaimed Anastasia. "YEA YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Alexi screamed defensively. Anastasia punched him square in the chest, and sat back down. "No, I think you should live with us 3" she chirped happily. Alexi stared in disbelief. "You're serious? You just punched me and now you're asking me to move in with you?" "Yep" Alexi turned to Boris and asked warily, "Is this a normal thing?" "Welcome to my life," Boris said nodding. Alexi nodded and took out his guitar and started to play. Just then Anastasia tensed up, and moved behind both males. _What's wrong? __**Someone is staring at me**_ Boris nudged Alexi, and who stopped playing and looked around. "Some guy in a stupid hat is staring over here," Alexi growled. _It's him Anya! It's the con man we have to befriend! __**Do I have to? **__Yes. _"OYE GUY WITH THE STUPID HAT, WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Anastasia yelled across to the stairs where the man sat. _That's not what I meant Anya! _Alexi and Boris tensed up, alarmed as he walked over slowly with his hands in his pockets. "The hat isn't stupid." He said calmly. "It also isn't yours anymore," Anastasia said as she quickly snatched the hat off his head and put it on. "Give it back," he sighed clearly annoyed. Boris and Alexi watched closely, waiting for the 1st sign of trouble. "Well you should have thought about that before you decided to stare at us, if you hadn't been staring then I wouldn't have called you over, and you would still have your hat," she retorted. "I wasn't staring," he said keeping his face blank. "Yea just like you didn't steal that old lady's life savings this morning" she said. "She could have stopped at any time, no one told her to gamble," he stated slightly amused. "It's still hurting an old lady; you also had the power to change the situation. It's called morals. What's your name anyways?" Boris objected. "Pyotr, and no one really has morals, only when it's convenient for them." Pyotr said. "Yea well Pyotr, not all people are without morals like you. Normal people have a conscious." "Normal people are filled with sin." "Normal people are innocent! Evil people like you take advantage of them!" "SHUT UP YOU GUYS ARE BOTH WRONG! NO ONE IS NORMAL! NOW STOP ARGUING!" Alexi yelled starling both Pyotr and Boris. Anastasia noticed people turning to stare and started to blush in embarrassment. "Tell you what we'll play a card came, and to make it interesting the winner will tell you the consequence of losing, after the game is over." Pyotr offered. 3 hours and 2 skipped classes later, Boris lost. "Damn it," Boris muttered. Pyotr smirked and started walking off, "I'll see you guys in an hour with my stuff so I can move in." Alexi and Boris screamed in unison, "WHAT!" Anastasia just sighed and hit her head repeatedly against the tree. _**Baka**_.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anastasia waited by the tree in a dark mood. Her brother and new friend had dumped her with the job of showing Pyotr the way to the house. Finally the man, arrived….2 hours late. Anastasia sighed and started walking towards the house, while helping him carry his stuff. "So why are you moving in with us," Anastasia asked trying to fill the silence. "I don't know," Pyoter said. "Well, do you have family?"She persisted. "No," he replied walking slightly quicker. "Well what do you think of our school?" "Humph." "Are you ever going to say more than one word?" "Maybe." "AGH! SAY MORE THAN ONE WORD!" "…Fine..." "You should really be arrested," Anastasia grumbled. "Why," Pyotr asked curiously. "Murder in the 1st degree, you just killed this conversation," Anastasia said as she opened the house door. Pyotr rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"Boris! Alexi! I'm home, and I brought the other one with me" Anastasia called out. _Anaya..we have a problem. __**Out loud Boris remember? He can't know about the bond…**_ "Anya..we may have a small problem," Boris said. "SMALL? I REFUSE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM!," Alexi pointed at Pyotr. "Well Boris and Alexi can get the rooms upstairs, I'll sleep downstairs in the smaller room, and we can set up several small partitions, and Pyotr can sleep on the sofa bed." Anastasia said quickly. Pyotr turned to her and said quietly, "I don't like sofa beds….why don't we play a card game for a room." "NO," Boris, Alexi, and Anastasia yelled in unison.

Hours later Pyotr was in his new 'room' reading a book, Anastasia was cooking in the kitchen and Alexi and Boris were playing Pokémon upstairs. She looked out the window, and noticed a storm coming in. She went outside, unlocked the gate and dragged the trashcan under the patio. It was getting dark quickly, and the wind picked up. Anastasia scrambled inside, and closed the door. Just as she did that the power went out. "Great…" she muttered under her breath and went to the kitchen to search for candles and matches. Then she noticed something strange, the backdoor was open. _Stupid wind, not only did it open my door, but now all the rain is getting inside. _Just then Anastasia grew very still. It felt like someone was watching her. She could feel the cold eyes, filled with malice and bad intent, piercing her back. She knew it couldn't be one of the guy, and opened the mouth to scream. She shrieked for about two seconds before a hand went over her mouth and a knife was pressed against her neck. "Make another sound, and I won't hesitate to slit your throat," the mysterious deep voice whispered harshly while pressing the knife deeper into her skin for emphasis. _BORIS! BORIS HELP ME! _Anastasia pleaded, hoping her brother wasn't too engrossed in his Pokémon game to hear her through the bond. Surely someone in this house had to hear her scream before it was cut off.


End file.
